


By Your Side

by Awseomness



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, F/M, How is this the first Simon/Brittany fic on this site?, I should not have to be a trailblazer for ships, Not Cheating, Platonic Sex, That's implied by the college thing but you never know with Simon, after canon, anyway Simon and Brittany are friends, anyway they're both nineteen or so, off-page sex, referenced Simon/Jeanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: A few years down the line, everyone's either going to college or working on their career. It's nice, sometimes, to have someone by your side when things get tough. So, naturally, Simon and Brittany hook up once at college.
Relationships: Simon Seville/Brittany Miller
Kudos: 16





	By Your Side

"...So, I was wondering, if you're free on- oh. Busy? That makes sense. ... No no no, don't apologize, that workshop sounds important! I just... Yeah. I miss you too."

Simon... shouldn't feel so upset about this. It isn't like he a Jeanette are together. But ever since they went to different colleges he's barely seen her at all.

"...Yeah, let's try for next month. See ya."

He leans against the wall and sighs. He should be more focused on his studies, he knows that. Throw himself into his work so that his heart isn't so....

His ears twitch. There's a quiet sound. Like someone crying. And it sounds familiar.

He follows the through the hall, down a corner, to an out-of-the-way staircase.

"...Brittany?"

She startles. "Simon!"

She tries to gather herself, drying her eyes, but Simon is already sitting next to her.

"Are you okay? What happened."

"It's nothing." She sniffs. "It's stupid."

He puts a hand on her shoulder and offers her a tissue from his pocket. She takes it, blows her nose, and breathes for a second.

"It's Tyler."

"Tyler... Tyler Mass?"

She nods.

"The law major."

She nods again.

"What happened?"

"I thought... I thought we were getting along, you know?" She leans back, staring at nothing. "I thought he liked me, and I asked him out."

"He said no?"

"He laughed!"

"What?"

"He said he doesn't date girls who are... short."

Simon stares at her.

"I think what he meant was he doesn't like girls like..." She motions to herself. Small, furry, high-voiced. "Me."

Simon wraps his arm around her and she leans against him.

"He's an idiot." He says.

"He's brilliant."

"You're brilliant, Brittany."

She laughs.

"You are! You're brilliant, and beautiful, and kind, and so, so passionate. You're amazing." He squeezes her. "Tyler Mass is going to peak in college and wind up a two-bit ambulance chaser. You're going to change the world. And if he's so hung up on your height or your... that he can't see it? Then he's an idiot!"

She isn't crying anymore. She laughs again and hugs him around the middle. "Thanks."

He nods. "Of course."

They take each other in, Simon trying to make sure Brittany's going to be okay, Brittany looking at Simon in a way he's never seen her look before.

Brittany stares at Simon for a moment, before leaning forward and bringing their lips together. Simon doesn't pull away or try to stop her. He doesn't reciprocate either. When she breaks the kiss, she searches his face for a response.

"You... don't want me." He says, glancing away.

"I do. I want this." She puts her hands on his, prompting him to look at her. "Right now, this is what I want to do."

He stares at her. She's serious, he sees her conviction.

She wavers slightly. "Do you?"

It's hard to say. His feelings are confused. He thinks about Jeanette, who is not his girlfriend. He thinks about Brittany, who is also not his girlfriend. But she's his friend. And she's a good kisser.

"...Yeah. Yeah, I do."

She stands up, pulling him up by his hand, and leads him away from the stairs.

\---

It's an hour later, and they're lying next to each other. Naked, tired, catching their breath.

Simon looks over at Brittany. He's not in love with her. She's not in love with him either. But she's smiling, and that's an improvement. He's smiling too, and he decides that's an improvement as well.

She rolls over onto her stomach. Her expression is soft. "This was nice."

"It was. You're... really good."

She rolls her eyes. "I don't want this to change things between us."

"It won't." He shakes his head. "You're way out of my lea- ow!" He rubs his arm. "Did you just punch me?"

"First of all, that's my friend you're talking about."

He smiles. "Seriously, ow though."

"Second, I do not sleep below my league. And third, you've been mooning after my sister for years and I resent the implication that I'm out of your league and she isn't."

"You know about that?" His cheeks darken.

"Everyone knows about it, Simon."

He looks away. "Everyone, huh?"

She sighs. "It's not that she doesn't like you, she does. She's just..."

"Shy?"

"She thinks you're out of her league."

"What?!" He whips back around to look at her.

"You're a famous rock star super genius. You're going to redefine physics and she's going to write children's books. As far as she's concerned you could have anyone you want."

"But she's-"

"Also, you're a famous rock star super genius, where do you get off thinking I'm out of your league?"

"She's also a famous rock star. And, I might add, the smartest girl I've ever met!"

"That's what I said!"

Simon takes a bit to absorb that. Brittany rolls back onto her side. Simon takes his glasses off the desk and puts them back on.

He laughs.

"What?"

"It's dumb."

"Tell me anyway."

He laughs again. "Alvin was so afraid of this happening."

"What?"

"When he found out we were going to the same school, he was so afraid we were going to fall in love, or sleep with each other, or something."

She scowls. "Alvin has no say in my love life."

"That's what I said!" He laughs. "I also said he didn't have anything to worry about. That you're my friend and I don't have any desire to do that with you. Guess I lied."

"Yeah, well... screw Alvin." She looks at him. "Really? No desire? Like you've never thought about it?"

"Thought about what?"

"You and me. Together?"

"Why? Have you?"

"Of course I have!" She sits up. "We've known each other since we were twelve, of course I've thought about it. I've also thought about being with Alvin, or Theodore, or... You've never thought of me or Eleanor that way?"

He sits up next to her. "I guess it's never really crossed my mind. Once I started crushing on Jeanette, I just never thought of you or Eleanor romantically."

"Jeez!" She rolls her eyes. "And here she is convinced you'd never be satisfied with her."

His mouth quirks. "What did Jeanette say about us going to the same school?"

"Believe it or not, she gave me her blessing. 'Whatever happens, I'm happy for you. Just tell me if Simon's off the market.'"

"...Wow."

"She thinks I'm good enough for you."

"Wow."

"Yeah. At least now I can tell her for sure she doesn't have to worry about me. Turns out you don't even think of me that way."

"I mean, you've always been-"

"If you say I'm like a sister to you after we just had sex, I'm going to punch you again."

"I-I was going to say, you've always been my dear, platonic friend."

She laughs and leans against him.

"Hey, Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For this. And for being my friend."

He rests his head on hers. "Yeah."


End file.
